Free Falling
by Robin Gurl
Summary: After the trap's conclusion from the episode: The Riddler's False Notion, the episode takes a twist and Robin is poisoned by the Riddler. Can Batman find the antidote in time? R.R 60s Batman. Dick Grayson Robin. WIP


Free Falling  
By Robin Gurl

(This is written off the 60s Series, it's actually an episode from the first season. I sorta changed the episode for a bit here (like I always do) and decided it was time to torture Robin again. I'm going to post a few of these fics and see if people like them because I write more of these then I do actual stories for Batman! I have so many that aren't uploaded that I think people will like! If you do like this please review. Also, an old story update: School is ENDING (PERIOD) in May. I am graduating College and since I'm not dating anyone and don't have much of a social life (yet) I am looking forward to updating stories finally because for once I'll have NO home work to do! :3)

Batman: Bruce Wayne  
Actor: Adam West  
Robin: Dick Grayson  
Actor: Burt Ward

Disclaimer: I own no one

Batman pulled the boy over the edge of the building, making sure he was anchored, then he untied him. Two shakey green gloved hands reached out and tried to pull the small body back to stable ground.

"Holy Bungee Jump," The boy wonder exclaimed pulling himself over the 'railing' and back onto the stable pavement of the top floor. The rough concrete was scraping against his knees but this was much better than feeling nothing but air under his feet. "That was close."

Batman knelt down beside his trembling partner and squeezed one of his shoulders reassuringly. "I would have thought that would have been a breeze after being trained in a circus."

The joke didn't make Robin smile. The boy just shrugged still trying to catch his breath, "Jumping from one trampeze to the next is one thing but free falling 30 stories to the ground is entirely different."

"It was a failed joke, chum. Think nothing of it. Think you can stand?" Batman asked gripping Robin's arm. He helped the unsteady boy to his feet, at first he thought it was safe to let go – until he felt Robin's frame shudder and a small gasp came from the boy wonder. Robin's knees buckled and his eyes rolled back into his head, his body going limp in the Caped Crusader's arms. "ROBIN!" He felt the grip Robin had on his shoulder slowly weaken then the hand slid down the shoulder and hung limply in the air. "Robin, answer me, Robin?"

Quickly he reached into his utility belt and pulled out the emergency bat-pillow, pressing a button it inflated and he was able to support Robin's head with it. Robin was laid face up on the ground as Batman tried to figure out what was wrong with him. With any normal child the obvious answer would have been he fainted – however Batman knew better than to think that. Robin may have been scared but in reality heights like that wouldn't make the boy flinch. Something else was wrong.

Then his eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper fluttering in the breeze, it was pinned to the boy's red vest. Batman tore the paper off so he could read it.

_Tick Tock the clock chimes, each time a second is gone._

_Tick Tock time is running out._

_Tick Tock can the hero save the damsel in distress?_

That made no sense right now and he didn't have time to ponder it. Instead he did a quick check of the boy's vitals before gathering the young teen into his embrace and started down the incline of the stairs. Once they reached the 54th floor he would be able to take the Elevator down.

Not long after the long trek down the stairs, Batman got outside and to Batmobile. He sat Robin in the passenger seat, lingering for a few seconds to try to awaken the boy wonder for the second time. He got a soft moan this time but nothing else. "Hang in there, chum. It'll be alright."

Batman climbed into the drivers seat and tried to decide where to go. Did he dare try to go back to Wayne Manor and place the boy either in the Batcave or in his own bed up stairs? Or if not there, then where would he go? He stared at Robin's pale features, reaching out he stroked one of the cheeks before remembering Comminsor Gordon had a couch that was accessible. Batman quickly reached for the Bat-Phone and pressed the red button.

"Ah, Batman, is everything alright? Did you find Robin?"

"Yes, Comminsor, I found Robin. However the fiend has done something to him, he's unconscious, can I borrow your couch until he awakens?"

"Yes, yes, of course Batman. Would you like for me to call in a doctor?"

"No, I don't wish to frighten the lad if he awakens, I will be there shortly."

End Chapter 1


End file.
